


Not the Break We Expected

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, H/D Owlpost Holiday Fest, Harry/Draco Owlpost Fest 2020, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco decide to have a break from London and visit somewhere they've never been before, staying in the highest pub in England. Their plans include plenty of hill walking to take in the sights. The weather has other ideas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Not the Break We Expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/gifts).



> To Han: Happy holidays! I love a good snowed in story, so I hope this little fic fulfills that prompt! I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it ❤️
> 
> Thank you to D for betaing ❤️

The wind whistled around their ears as they trudged along the path towards the pub. It was bitterly cold and getting dark and Draco had pulled his scarf up as far as it would go, yet he could still feel the chill. 

“This is the arse end of nowhere, Potter,” he muttered as they neared the road they would need to cross to reach the pub. “Remind me why I thought it would be a good idea to agree to this?” 

“Because I said it would be good to get out of the city,” Harry sighed. His ears were numb, despite the warming charm he’d cast earlier, and his hands were jammed so far into his pockets that he could almost touch his toes. “And you agreed that it would be nice to be out of London before the Christmas rush.” 

“Oh, yes. Well, I’m an idiot,” Draco said, shivering. 

“You have to admit that the views are amazing though,” Harry said as they crossed the road. Other than the wind whistling around them, it was incredibly quiet—the exact opposite of London at night. 

“I’ll give you that, yes,” Draco replied grudgingly as he looked up at the pub. “But this is a Muggle pub. We can’t even use magic here.” 

“I know, but it was cheap,” Harry said. “We only have to stay tonight. We can go and find somewhere else to stay tomorrow if you’d rather.” 

“I’ll sleep on it,” Draco said. “I’d rather make a decision once I’ve eaten. If the food is good, it might be worth staying here.” 

Harry gave a snort and pushed the door to the pub open. As they walked in, they were greeted by a roaring fire, and the wooden beams across the ceiling were all decorated with garlands and brightly coloured twinkling lights. In the corner stood a sizeable Christmas tree, it’s lights glowing pleasantly. There were plenty of people sitting around too, some were eating and some only had drinks, but the atmosphere was friendly and welcoming. There were even a couple of dogs wandering from table to table, their tails constantly wagging. He turned to Draco. “It’s not as busy as it was when we checked in.” 

“No, but it’s still busier than I would like,” Draco muttered. “Do some of them have to be so loud?” 

Harry chuckled. “I think that’s what happens in the North. They seem friendly enough. Come on, we’ll find a table.” 

“Find a table _where_ exactly?” Draco asked, looking around. All of the tables seemed full. 

Harry looked around too. “Oh, over there, look,” he said, pointing to a small table in the corner that was nearly swallowed by the Christmas tree.

“Perfect,” Draco said, making his way across the pub immediately. He slid into a chair smoothly as soon as he reached the table. 

Harry sat down opposite him, trying to angle his chair so that the lights from the tree weren’t blinding him. He reached for a menu, noting that Draco already had one open in front of himself. “What do you like the look of?” 

“I actually might try the five bean chilli,” Draco said. “I feel like it will be warming.” 

“Well if it’s chilli it should be,” Harry said, turning his attention to the menu. “I think I’ll have the chicken masala. For the same reason.” 

Draco nodded. “You can go and order. I get too confused with the Muggle money.” 

“Alright,” Harry sighed. “They might just add it to our room cost though.” 

“Either way, you can go and order,” Draco repeated, raising his eyebrow as if in challenge. 

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. “What do you want to drink?” 

“Just get me whatever you’re having,” Draco replied after eyeing the menu again. “I don’t know enough about Muggle drinks to know what’s good.” 

“Alright, well don’t complain if you don’t like it,” Harry said, turning and heading for the bar. 

Draco put the two menus back in the stand and looked around. He tried not to make eye contact with anyone, though he could see a couple of people looking at him curiously and assumed it was because of his hair. He didn’t often see people with hair as blond as his, and was used to people giving him odd looks. 

Harry returned a few moments later carrying two pint glasses. He placed one on the table in front of Draco as he sat down. “It’s Black Sheep Best. Ale.” 

“Ale?” Draco asked, eyeing the glass warily. “It’s not made of sheep is it?” 

“I doubt it,” Harry said, taking a sip from his own glass. “It’s good though. Black Sheep is the brewery.”

Draco lifted his glass and took a tentative sniff before allowing himself to take a sip. “Alright, you were right, it is good.” 

Harry grinned. “See, this isn’t so bad.” 

“The food hasn’t arrived yet,” Draco said pointedly. 

“Alright, alright,” Harry muttered. “At least _try_ and keep an open mind.” 

“I am, I promise,” Draco said. “I don’t want to cause unnecessary hassle by saying I don’t want to stay here all weekend, but I didn’t think this place would be _quite_ so isolated.” 

“I know. I quite like it though,” Harry said, glancing around. “It’s a nice little place. That dome outside looked lovely, all lit up for Christmas.” 

“Yes, it did,” Draco agreed. “I expect it’s a nice place to have a meal.” 

Harry nodded. “I bet it books up quite quickly. It’s nice in here too though.” 

“So what do you want to do tomorrow?” Draco asked, taking another sip of his drink. 

“I think we could take another walk,” Harry said. “There’s loads around here apparently, with fantastic views. It would be nice to take in a bit of the Yorkshire scenery. I’ve never been here before.” 

“Neither have I,” Draco admitted. “I’ve never even thought of coming here.” 

“Well then, we’re broadening our horizons,” Harry said, lifting his pint and holding it towards Draco. “Cheers.” 

“Cheers,” Draco replied, clinking their glasses together just as the food arrived. 

They ate in comfortable silence, and before long their plates and glasses were empty. 

The pub had started to clear now and there were fewer people milling around. Harry assumed that they were fellow guests. “Should we head up to the room?” 

Draco nodded. “Yes. I’m exhausted, all that walking has taken it out of me. I hope the bed is comfortable.” 

Harry laughed. “Come on then,” he said, standing up. Draco joined him and together they headed to their room, looking forward to a good night’s sleep.

***

The next morning arrived and Harry was first to stir. Stretching, he rolled over to face Draco, smiling as the familiar grey eyes opened and met his. “Morning.”

“Mm, morning,” Draco mumbled, stifling a yawn. “How did you sleep?” 

“Like a log,” Harry replied, shuffling closer to Draco. “You?”

“The same,” Draco admitted. “This bed is _very_ comfortable.”

“You’re not wrong there,” Harry sighed, nuzzling his nose against Draco’s bare shoulder. 

Draco gave a contented sigh. “What time is breakfast served from?”

“From eight am until ten,” Harry replied, pressing a light kiss to Draco’s shoulder. “Are you hungry?”

“I am,” Draco replied, turning his head slightly to capture Harry’s lips in a soft kiss. 

Harry chuckled softly as he returned the kiss, pulling Draco close for a moment. “Let’s go and eat, then maybe we can come back up here for a nice soak in the bath before we go for our walk.” 

Draco smiled against Harry’s lips. “That sounds good to me.” 

Harry let go of Draco and reached for his glasses. 

Draco slid out of the bed and went to use the bathroom before getting dressed.

Ten minutes later, they were on their way downstairs, looking forward to the breakfast they could smell cooking. As they neared the dining area, they could hear excitable chatter rising. 

“I didn’t expect breakfast to be so busy,” Draco commented, glancing at Harry over his shoulder as he reached the bottom of the stairs first. 

“No, neither did I,” Harry replied, frowning slightly. “I was hoping for a nice, chilled out breakfast.” 

“Oh well. We still have that bath to look forward to,” Draco said, giving Harry a wink. 

Harry laughed as they entered the dining room. 

“Ah, you two lads wanting breakfast?” the landlady called over to them as they looked for a table. 

“Er, yes, please,” Harry replied, looking around. “Is it always this busy on a morning?” 

“Not usually,” the landlady said, chuckling. “I take it you two haven’t looked out of the window this morning?” 

“No, we haven’t as it happens,” Draco replied. “Should we have?” 

The landlady laughed again. “Well, that depends… do you like snow?” 

“Snow?” Harry asked, glancing at Draco with surprise evident on his face. 

“Yes, we’ve had quite a lot during the night, and it’s still coming down now,” the landlady continued. “No-one will be leaving here today, I’m afraid. The roads will all be impassable before long. We do have a snow plough, but it’s pointless taking it out while it’s still snowing.” 

“Oh. So, basically, we’re trapped here?” Draco asked. 

“‘Fraid so,” the landlady replied. “Not to worry though. We’ve got plenty of food in, and drinks, so we’ll be alright. Hopefully the snow will stop falling soon, then the roads will get sorted. We’re used to this up here.” 

“Right,” Harry nodded. “It must come with being the highest pub in the country?” 

“Got it in one,” the landlady said, touching her finger to her nose. “Right, get yourselves sat down. Breakfast won’t be long. I’ll get some tea and coffee brought out too.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said, smiling at her. He waited until she’d walked away before looking across at Draco again. “Well…” 

“Well indeed,” Draco replied faintly. “Snowed in. At the top of a hill.” 

“It’s a first for me,” Harry admitted.

“I suppose it could be worse,” Draco said. “At least we’re warm and have food. I know that _we_ could escape if we really wanted to, but it would be a bit strange if we just disappeared now, wouldn’t it?” 

“Yes, it would,” Harry laughed. “Anyway, we have each other, and a comfortable room to spend time in. We’ll be alright.”

“Ah, yes, you’re right,” Draco replied with a grin. “How could I have forgotten?” 

Harry snorted. “I wonder how long these kinds of things last for.” 

“We can ask when she comes back,” Draco said. “If they’re used to it, it surely won’t be for too long?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t have thought so,” Harry mused. “I suppose we’ll find out.” 

Draco nodded. “Indeed we will. Either way, I think we can have fun, can’t we?” 

“You’ve changed your tune,” Harry said, smiling. “But I think you’re absolutely right. We can have fun. It’ll almost be like being at school again.” 

“I don’t think we were ever snowed in properly there,” Draco replied. 

“Were we not?” Harry asked, frowning. “I thought there were times when we were kept inside because of the weather.” 

“Oh, yes there were, but I never thought of myself as being snowed in,” Draco replied. “Not like this. Cut off from civilisation.” 

“Fair enough,” Harry said. “Oh, look, breakfast is here.” 

Draco turned to see the landlady making her way back to their table with two large plates. “Excellent.” 

“Sorry, lads,” she said, putting one plate down in front of Harry and then the other in front of Draco. “I’ll be back with your coffee in a minute, or would you prefer tea?” 

“No, coffee is fine, thank you,” Draco said, looking down at the amount of food on his plate in awe. 

Harry nodded his agreement, picking up his knife and fork. “This looks good,” he said as the landlady walked away again.

“It does,” Draco replied. “I didn’t expect there to be so much food though.” 

Harry chuckled. “No, I know what you mean. I hope it’s not one of those places where they’ll be offended if we don’t eat it all.” 

“I hope not!” Draco exclaimed. “As much as I’d like to eat it all, I’m not sure I’ll manage it!” 

Harry laughed. “We’ll be fine.” 

They lapsed into silence as they began to eat, only pausing to thank the landlady once more when she brought them their coffee.

***

That evening, Harry pulled Draco down onto the bed beside him. “I’m knackered.”

They’d spent the day helping out with various jobs in the pub, alongside the other guests and staff. The snow had drifted badly as it had fallen, meaning that no-one could leave the pub. Draco had helped the landlady’s son clean all of the highest beams in the roof, while Harry had turned his hand to scrubbing the tables clean in the restaurant area. Some of the other guests had helped wash all of the glasses and by the time they’d finished, it was time for dinner. 

“I didn’t think we’d end up doing housework during this break, I have to admit,” Draco replied, turning his head to look at Harry. “But, oddly, it’s been quite fun getting to know people. So much for putting this bed to use though.” 

Harry chuckled. “I know. But, you know, we’ve got tonight… or maybe tomorrow morning would be more accurate. I feel like I just want to sleep now.” 

Draco smiled and shuffled closer, pressing his lips to Harry’s. “I think I could find the energy.” 

Harry grinned into the kiss, rolling over to cup the back of Draco’s neck with one hand. 

Draco made a small noise of contentment as they continued to kiss, shifting closer again. 

Harry broke the kiss after a few moments. “Alright, I seem to be getting a second wind.” 

Draco laughed and moved again, hooking his leg over Harry’s and pinning him to the bed while lowering his head to kiss Harry again, hard. 

Harry groaned softly into the kiss, his hands pulling at Draco’s jumper. He pulled the soft material up, slipping one hand underneath, causing Draco to gasp into the kiss. 

Before long, the room was littered with discarded clothes and the duvet had been kicked to one side as things got more heated between them. Despite the snow outside, their chests were slick with sweat as they moved together, thankful that the bed was _not_ a creaky one. 

A short while later, they collapsed beside one another, breathing heavily. Harry reached for his wand to cast a cleaning spell while Draco dragged the duvet over them. 

Harry gave a happy sigh as he snuggled into Draco’s side, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. “Well. That was _definitely_ worth the effort.”

Draco snorted softly. “I’ll say. Worth the wait, too.” 

“Oh yeah,” Harry nodded. “Ready for sleep now, though.” 

Draco smiled. “Me too,” he said, stifling a yawn. “And who knows, maybe when we wake up, we’ll be able to get out of here… although I won’t complain if we’re stuck for another couple of days...” 

“Same here,” Harry chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Draco’s chest. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” Draco murmured as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
